


i saw you across the room (and i kneeeew~)

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Pining, Restaurants, Shameless!Keith, Strangers, T.G.I Friday's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: He wanted to taste him. Taste whatever flavor his lips—his mouth held. Make him work up a sweat and then lick it off. Take a nibble out of his beautifully tanned skin. Pull him into some private quarters and taste other places that would have him crying out—





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in order to break out whatever i’m in right now  
> (also wanted shameless!pining!Keith, so I guess this is self-indulgent… and OOC)  
> inspired by this post
> 
> [I do not own Voltron or its characters. Any mistakes that you find belong to me.]

 

Keith was staring. Like, ‘ _burning holes into whatever he was looking at’_ kind of staring. And it was painfully obvious. But did that deter his intense staring?

No.

With his chin resting in his palm and his long fingers curled against his cheek, the raven-haired male continued to bore holes into the person who had captured his attention from the moment he caught a glimpse of booty shorts and long, shapely, tanned legs. Legs that looked like they were made for wrapping around things. Specifically his waist.

Keith had joined his (adoptive) brother, Shiro, in a sudden urge to go out to eat. That’s how they found themselves at T.G.I Friday’s and where Keith discovered the definition of _sinful_ in the flesh. The quintessence of _sex on legs_. He’s been ranting and raving and staring for a good while now. He’s surprised that he hasn’t been caught, honestly. The guy _has_ to feel his eyes on him, right? Or is he just that oblivious? Or, even worse, is he _used to such attention?!_ Keith guessed that he couldn’t blame him. Not with a taut stomach that was showcased by his crop top, booty shorts that left _nothing_ to the imagination, and legs that went on for miles. If Keith looked like that, he’d expect a lot of stares, too.

His internal worshipping was interrupted by his brother, who was trying to figure out what he wanted to have to eat.

“Did you figure out what you were going to have?” asked Shiro with raised eyebrows, not commenting on his staring.

“Hmm?” responded Keith at first, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from the tanned male to focus on Shiro. Another beat passed before he finally registered what was being asked. “Oh, yeah, I figured it out…,” trailing off, Keith glanced back towards his object of desire.

He wanted to _taste_ him. Taste whatever flavor his lips—his _mouth_  held. Make him work up a sweat and then lick it off. Take a nibble out of his beautifully tanned skin. Pull him into some private quarters and taste _other places_ that would have him crying out—

“Great! What do you want to eat?” interrupted Shiro, eyes still focused on Keith.

“I want to eat _him_ ,” responded Keith without a second thought, discreetly pointing towards the guy he’s been checking out and internally drooling over. He ignored the surprised, choking noise that Shiro managed to create. Honestly, he should be used to his bluntness at this point in time. They’ve been siblings for quite a bit now. Besides, there was more important matters at hand.

Like the fact that Mr. Sex On Legs had decided to meet his gaze right after he said that. Almost like he was… summoned or something. Keith’s breath hitched as he was pierced by bright blue eyes that held a playful and… lustful gleam to them? Let’s not forget to mention the mischievous smirk playing on his pink, soft-looking lips. Oh yeah, that expression on his cute face was just _commanding_ Keith to interact with him.

And who was Keith to deny him?

Getting to his feet as the other managed to slip from his group and to the bar, Keith distractedly muttered some words of farewell to Shiro before disappearing.

Shiro was silent as he watched his brother walk away and finally reach the object of his desire, immediately hitting it off. Shaking his head, he contemplated if he should just order for himself.

After all, it looked like Keith had already gotten his _meal_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this and me on tumblr


End file.
